Over The Moon
by rentemotion
Summary: I used to be normal, I used to be loved, I used to be alive....But I guess all that has changed now...
1. Who Wants To Live Forever

Chapter 1-Who Wants To Live Forever

"Well, Angel, I think you've finally achieved it, you have officially become paler than paper."

I looked up at Katie's smiling face. I was sitting in the shade of the large oak tree in the middle our schools courtyard. She sat down next to me and pulled out a brown bag.

"You hungry?"

I looked at her, she was wearing a rather low cut blouse. Her pale neck stood out against the dark shirt. I looked away quickly, sickened by the thoughts that had gone through my head.

"No, not for that shit anyway..."

She smiled and shook her head.

"You're never hungry..."

I gave her a quick grin, then looked away from her. "I have something I need to do, I'll see you later."

I got up and walked away, the truth was, I was hungry, starving actually. But there was nothing I could eat in this hell hole. At least, nothing I could eat that wouldn't run yelling to the teachers. I walked past a bunch of cheerleaders, their cute little uniforms left little to the imagination. I had to bite my own lip to keep from trying to sink my teeth into their smooth skin.

I haven't always been this way. Actually, I haven't been this way very long at all.

Next month makes five years. Five years since I was kidnapped. Five years since my life was taken. Five years since I became a vampire.

I used to be normal, or as close to normal as a girl could be. I used to be the girl that everyone at school knew, the girl everyone loved. I was involved with everything you can think of, sports, yearbook, student council, pretty much every time the school doors where open, I was there.

But that was at my old school, in my old life.

I was always in the city news paper representing my school for something. And that's how he found me, in the news paper.

He once told me that he fell in love with me the moment he saw me, he said he had to find out more. He found my pictures on my myspace. He told me that I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, the long, curly, black hair, and the light blue eyes. He said he knew as soon as he saw my pictures that he had to have me.

And he did.

He broke into my room in the middle of the night and took me away from everything I had ever known.

He took me into this hell.

Once I figured out what he was I tried to burn him with the cross shaped pendent I wore on my gold chain. He just laughed at me. Then, as a punishment for trying to hurt him, he burned a 6 inch cross on my left breast.

The scar is still there, since it happened before I was turned, it will never go away. He beat me, a lot. One time he even whipped me. Those scars are still there too. I have multiple thin white scars going down my back.

He kept me locked away in his basement for a year before he decided to turn me. He said he wanted to be with me forever. I told him he was nuts and spit in his face.

I tried fighting him, but if there is one thing I know well, humans can't arm wrestle vampires and win. It just doesn't work.

He turned me that night. He made me a monster.

I lived down in that basement for four years. It took me three years to grow the courage to try to escape.

I chipped a piece of wood off the stairs and sharpened it against the concrete wall. When he came down that night with my dinner I staked him.

After I did it, I stared down at his paralyzed body for nearly an hour.

What was I supposed to do now? If I left him there, he would some how get free and either come after me, or find another girl to put in this hell. I had to kill him...I set the place on fire, completely torched it. And I ran.

I found myself in California, but when you're trapped in the body of a 17 year old there weren't many options for you. I got two jobs, one at a restaurant, and the other at a clothing store.

When the restaurant owner found out that I was living in a run-down apartment and that I had dropped out of school, he told me he would pay my rent at a decent apartment if I promised to quit my other job and enroll back in school.

I did, and well, here I am.

I'm a 22 year old stuck in a 17 year old's body. I guess it could be worse.

I tried to keep my distance from people, Katie was my only friend in this place. And that's only because she was persistent. My first day of school I met Katie, she was in most of my classes. She was one of those people that you have to love. I tried being a bitch to her, but it didn't work, she would just laugh and say something equally bitchy and funny back.She was the only person in this place who's throat I didn't want to rip out. Okay...so maybe every once and a while I wanted to drink her blood...but only when I'm hungry...anyway, it's not my fault. Shes attractive, shes alive, and she has blood pumping though her veins. That's normally the kind I go after. So shoot me.

The bell soon rang, and I was nearly ran over by the people going through the hall.

Run little ants...do you even realize the world that's going on right behind your backs?

Of course not. You're to naive for that, you are to busy worrying about your date to prom or what your going to wear to the party next weekend.

I used to be one of those people, I think that's what bothers me the most...


	2. Pretend

Chapter 2- Pretend

English class was probably the most boring class I had all damn day. Seriously, it was the same old shit every year.

I used to sleep in this class, but not anymore. Not with little Miss Katie sitting behind me.

I had my head on my arms, starting to doze off when I felt her poke me with her pencil.

"Angel...Angel...I know you hear me...wake up..."

I responded without moving. "I'm awake you insufferable brat..."

She laughed, she always laughed at my insults.

"I'm just making sure you don't flunk out..."

I sat up and looked over my shoulder at her. "Yes, because then who would you have to annoy?"

"Ladies, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

I looked up at Mrs. Jackson. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring us down. I heard Katie sit back in her desk.

I just smiled at the teacher. "Well, me and Katie were just commenting on how sexy you are when you're angry."

The class laughed, I could tell Mrs. Jackson didn't appreciate it.

"Angel, see me after class."

I just leaned back in my desk with a smile.

Everyone has their hobbies, some paint, some sing, I enjoy torturing teachers. It's just a gift I have.

The bell rang, as Katie was passing by me she gave me a small smile. She was used to me getting into trouble, she told me she lived vigorously through me. Katie was a good student, she didn't try to get into to much trouble, out of fear her mom would kill her. I had a feeling that Katie had a wild streak through her, but I hadn't had the chance to pull it out of her yet. But...give me time...

Mrs. Jackson was sitting behind her desk, I walked up to her, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered to my face.

"You wanted to see me deary?"

She glared at me. "Angel, cut the bull. This is serious."

I smirked at her. "See that's the problem with this school, everything is so serious. Come on, life's short, live a little."

She continued to glare at me. "You realize you're failing this class right?"

I smiled. "Well, that tends to happen when you never turn in work."

"If you're not going to try and pass then why even come?"

"Well to see you of course!"

She shook her head.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to help you here?"

I glared at her. Can't she see that I don't want her help? Unless of course 'help' involves her opening a vein, I would gladly take that form of 'help'.

"Well, can't you see that I don't need help?"

Mrs. Jackson stood up, she was nearly seven inches taller than me, but that really wasn't saying much, I'm barely five foot tall. I craned my next so I could look at her.

"No, what I see is an amazing young girl, full of potential who is wasting it for some unknown reason...why are you wasting it Angel?"

"What does it matter?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not going to let you fail Angel..."

I smiled again. "Well that sounds like a plan...just put in the A's and I'll continue to sleep in class and everyone will be happy."

"That's not what I mean Angel..."

I gave her a weird look. "You mean you actually expect me to work?" I laughed. "You know you're a very funny woman Mrs. Jackson, you need to show that side during class more."

She shook her head. "You need go to your next class."

"Aw...kicking me to the curb so soon? And here I thought we were gonna be like Thelma and Louise." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I could smell Mrs. Jackson's anger, that right there was the reason I came to school.

Humans made me laugh.

I've only been a vampire for four years and already I'm amazed my human kinds stupidity. Sometimes, I'm glad to be a monster.

-Later-

I missed my bus...again...

My 7th hour teacher needed to talk to me after class about my 'attitude problem'. So thanks to him, I would be walking the five miles home.

I was almost of the school grounds when Katie's car pulled up next to me.

"Hey, you need a ride?"

I turned and smiled at her. "I figured you'd be gone by now.."

"Yea well I figured Mr. Nelson would hold you after class after you offered to demonstrate the many uses of a beaker to him."

I smiled again. "Yes, his face was priceless." I opened her car door and climed in.

"If you don't mind we have to stop by my moms work first..."

I smiled at her. "No I don't mind, I haven't seen your mom since she bailed me out of jail last month."

Katie laughed. "Yea, she's been asking about you."

I smiled. "Glad to know I'm memorable."

-20 Minutes Later-

I stepped off the elevator, I was sticking close to Katie.

I smelt something, and I didn't like it.

The place was full of vampires, I smelt them everywhere...

I know her moms not a vampire. So does she know?

Katie knocked on her moms door, when the door opened her mom smiled at us.

"Come on in girls."

When I walked in I was nearly knocked over by the smell of it.

Blood, and decay.

I looked around the room and saw a man sitting in the corner of the room in a large chair. I could tell he was a vampire, I could also tell the Katie's mom had just fed him...

Did Katie know?

"Hey Josef!" Katie said giving him a small cute wave.

He smiled at her, and I suddenly wanted to slap her. That smile...

"Hey Katie...and who is your...young...friend?"

Katie turned and smiled at me. "Oh! This is Angel...Angel this is moms boss Josef Konstantin."

He stood up in one graceful movement. He took my hand in his, and he brushed my knuckles against his lips, I felt the tiniest tip of fang brush my skin.

"Nice to meet you Angel..."

I smirked up at him. God he was tall. "Likewise Josef..."

I could see Katie out of the corner of my eye, she was smirking in that knowing way that she does every once in a while. Now I really wanted to slap her...

"Well, forgive me ladies, but I'm afraid I have to go."

Josef gave Katie's mom a small nod, then he leaned down and kissed Katie on the cheek. Before stepping out of the room he gave me one last smirk.

We didn't stay long, once we got back in the car Katie smirked at me again.

"Say a single word and I'll smack you."

She laughed. "Oh come on! At least admit that you thought he was hot! I'm so sick of you oogling girls all the time."

I laughed, it's not my fault girls have a better taste. "Okay, so he is unbelievably gorgeous...you happy now?"

"Yes, I am thank you very much!"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

I love her to death, but sometimes I just want to hit her...


	3. You Oughta Know

Chapter 3- You Oughta Know

It had been a few weeks since I had met Josef. I haven't be able to look at Katie the same way since...did she or didn't she know? It would make sense that she knew, I mean, Katie's a smart girl, she notices things...

But as old as I could tell Josef was, I'm sure humans only know he's a vampire unless he wants them too. You don't survive that many years by telling everyone what you are.

It was midnight, and I was awake, nothing unusual. I loved the city after dark, I live near a park and I normally go there and watch people. You'd be shocked how many people are up at this time of night.

It's mostly college students, wondering around, groping each other, you know, the normal stuff.

This place was like my own little 'Fresh Market'. But tonight was different, I wasn't hungry. Tonight I was lonely.

I sometimes come out here when I'm lonely, I like to pretend that I'm just a normal girl, maybe waiting for her boyfriend to show up, so we can go and fool around in the woods, or I'm taking a break from studying from midterms. I don't care about the situation...as long as I'm normal...

I have my moments where I wish I could go back to that stupid girl I was five years ago, then I have moments where I'm happy that I am what I am. Then, sometimes, I just don't give fuck and want to set myself on fire.

I got a mental image of me running around in flames and couldn't help but laugh. Seriously, it's a funny image.

I laid out on the bench that I was occupying and looked at the stars. The trees framed the sky like the perfect picture frame. The air was cool, I closed my eyes, I could go to sleep right here.

That was, until I felt someone poke me. I opened one eye and saw a cop standing over me.

"This isn't a rest home, you need to move it or I'll make you move."

I sat up, and looked him up at down.

"So...what are you gonna do if I don't move? Hit me with your uh..." I stared rather obviously at his crotch, then back up at him. "Night stick?"

He stared at me in shock for a moment, when he regained his composer he glared at me. "Either move it or I'll bring you to the jail for the night."

I smiled. "I was just wondering if it was as big as the one on your belt that's all."

He grabbed my arm and twisted me around, I felt the familiar feel of cold steal on my wrist.

"Oh, no dinner first?"

"You are under arrest for Harassing an Officer, you have the right to..."

"Remain silent, I know the drill."

He shoved me out in front of him, we started walking towards the tree covered walkway, back to his car.

"So...officer...got any kids?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no..."

I nodded. "A wife?"

"No..."

I nodded again. "Good."

And that's when I turned on him, I broke the handcuffs and drug him into the woods.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't hungry, but I was defiantly not going to jail...again...

I didn't kill him, I just took enough so he'd pass out. Then I made sure the bite looked like it could be a dog bite. Then I hauled ass out of there.

Halfway out of the woods I ran smack into a hard chest. The impact made me fall on my ass.

I looked up to see Josef standing there, he was looking down at me as if I had three heads.

"Do you always run after you feed? Please don't tell me you're one of those girls who worry about their weight." He was smirking at me.

He didn't offer to help me up. I guess he was smarter than he looks.

"No, but when it's a cop, yes."

He laughed. "Ah, young vampires, how cute."

I glared at him. "Ah, assholes, how annoying."

He smirked. "So you find me annoying?"

I walked past him, he turned and started following me out.

"Let me guess, you're one of those girls who strive to annoy people, you love to smell their anger, you live for it, it's almost as good as fresh blood..."

"Mmmm..." He was right, I lived to piss others off. "Why do you say that?"

We reached the pavement of the walkway, I turned to face him. He smirked down at me.

"Because, instead of just killing the poor bastard, you take enough so that when he wakes up he's going to have the worst headache imaginable."

I smirked, yea, that was one of the benefits of not killing him, killing him would have been quick and easy, atleast this way he would still be hurting tomorrow.

"What's your point?"

He smiled. "It's just interesting, I've don't think I've ever met someone as annoying as you."

I glared at him. "You don't even know me...how do you know I'm annoying."

He smirked. "Please...Angel, I thought you were smarter than that. Katie told me a lot about you."

I nodded. "Katie told you about me? Why would she do that?"

He laughed. "Cause I asked."

"Don't be a dick."

He smirked and sniffed the air. "You might wanna go, smells like your little cop friend is moving around. We'll finish this conversation later."

"Oh, really? Don't get my hopes up then flake out on me!" I said with a sarcastic grin.

He leaned down so that he could make sure and see my eyes. "I would never do a thing like that."

I smirked. "Yea, I'm sure..."

He gave me one last smile before I turned and walked away.

That Josef Konstantin...He's an interesting vampire...


	4. I Know Where I've Been

Chapter 4- I Know Where I've Been

"And you can begin your test...now."

Everyone in my class started working on the test in front of them. I sat and just watched them, I had given up on school a long time ago. What's the point anyway? All I have to do is show up, that was the only stipulation my boss gave me. They never said I had to pass...just show up.

I could feel my teachers eyes on me. I looked up at her and gave her a over-enthusiastic wave. She shook her head and went back to her roll book.

So Josef was right, I got more of a thrill out of pissing someone off than I did from feeding. So what? It doesn't make me a bad person or anything...just and annoying one.

Josef...he had been on my mind all day, he was probably one of the oldest vampires I had ever met, and I didn't even know his exact age. I was guessing somewhere in the 400's. When it comes to vampires, age and power go hand in hand. The older you get, the more powerful.

I don't know why he intrigued me so much. I didn't honestly care. Or...I didn't want to care...I wish I didn't care.

I laid my head down on the desk. God was I tired.

-40 Minutes Later-

"Angel...Angel...it's time to turn in your test."

I looked up at the teacher standing over me. I pulled the blank sheet of paper out from under my arms and handed it to her.

"Angel, this paper is blank."

I smirked. "Wow, nothing gets past you does it?"

She shook her head and walked past me.

I'm really sick of this place.

-Lunch-

"So...how close are you and Josef?"

Katie looked at me and smiled.

"Well I grew up around him."

I nodded. "How much did you tell him about me?"

She was quiet for quite some time, when she answered she gave me a small smile.

"Not to much, just that you moved here about a year ago, your 17, you know...the usual."

She was lying, I could hear her heartbeat sped up. "Oh...okay."

She smiled again. "How'd you know I told him about you?"

"I ran into him last night..."

"Really...what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She nodded, and for once, didn't push the issue.

-Work-

Hell is nothing compared to a ritzy restaurant at dinner time.

Being a waitress is hard enough without a bunch of assholes who think that their meal is more important than anyone else. Being only '17' meant that I couldn't serve any alcohol, but my boss worked me as a waitress anyway, she said I was a good people person.

Me? A people person? My boss must be on drugs.

When I walked into the kitchen, the cook smiled at me.

"Long night?"

"No, I'm going for the new haggard look...How does it look?"

"Well I think it looks great, but ya know...I do have a biased opinion when it comes to you..."

I smirked. Me and Nick had a weird work relationship, he flirted relentlessly, and I ignored it. I loved him to death as a work buddy, but he's not exactly someone I would hang out with outside of work.

"Angel...please don't kill me..."

I turned to see Emily, our hostess, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, I gave her a smile.

"Oh yes, that's always a good way to start a sentence..."

"I know you're completely over-ran with tables, but we just got another one in, he requested you..."

"And you put him in my room?...God...why do you hate me Emily?"

"I'm sorry..."

I sighed, grabbed my tablet, and walked out of the kitchen. When I got to my tables I could see a man sitting alone at the corner table, as I got closer I recognized him.

I slammed the menu down on the table. "Oops...sorry, forgot...you wont be needing this will you?" I said sarcastically while staring down at him.

Josef smiled up at me.

"Well...I don't think that's anyway to treat a paying customer."

"You're not paying for anything, we don't exactly supply for what you eat...if you're hungry, try the morgue..."

He grimaced. "I don't drink that shit."

"Oh forgive me, Mr. Money Coming Out Of My Ass."

He laughed. "Well not exactly."

"Why are you here?"

"To bug the shit out of you."

"Why?"

He sighed and leaned back. "Well_, Maralyn_...nice name by the way, you know it means bitter in Hebrew."

I glared at him. "I wouldn't know that, because my name is Angel..."

He cut me off. "Yes, Angel Gautier...but you and I both know that's not who you really are...right_ Maralyn?"_

"You know, you're really lucky that your gorgeous, because you personality is lacking."

He smirked and stood up. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Bitter...yea...it fits you."

His breath on my neck sent chills down my spine.

He straightened back up, that smirk still plastered on his face, he gave me one last look over before turning and leaving.

I sighed.

He was right, bitter did fit me.


	5. Pretty Women

Note: Slygirl16 made me the beautiful icon now on my profile, so if you like this story...you need to go look at it :p

I LOVE YOU!!!

Chapter 5-Pretty Women

Assemblies, gotta love them. Personally anything that gets me out of class I'm totally happy with, but when I'm stuck behind dumb and dumber it tends to piss me off.

"Oh my God guess what?" One of the girls said excitedly.

"You finally discovered how to change a light bulb?" I asked sarcastically.

Both of them turned and glared at me.

"No...anyway, I wasn't talking to you..."

I smiled. "Oh yes, because that totally makes a difference."

They rolled their eyes and went back to talking about some pointless subject. I laughed again, they looked at me.

"What now?"

I was laughing so hard I could barely speak. "So...you never discovered how to change a light bulb?"

The two girls stared at me in confusion. Katie busted out laughing, the girls never understood what was so funny.

I sometimes wonder about the future of human kind.

-Later-

When I opened my apartment door I smelt something. Someone had been here, someone I didn't know...but who?

I took another sniff of the air...whoever it was wasn't here anymore. I put my bag down on the couch and noticed something sitting on my table.

I walked over and picked up a rather large, multi-colored glass bottle. I unscrewed the top and was hit with the familiar smell of blood. I looked down and saw a note on the table.

"_From Mr. Money Coming Out Of My Ass."_

I laughed so hard that I almost dropped the bottle.

So Mr. Konstantin, you did have a sense of humor after all.

-That Night-

It's hard to sleep at night when you're a vampire, even if you have to stay up during the day. Our natural tendency is to sleep during the day, be awake at night, no matter what, I'll always want to be awake at night.

I was down at the morgue, even with the bottle Josef had sent me I still needed to stock up. I enjoy hunting every once in a while, but the morgue is good for those weeks when I just don't feel like it.

When I stepped into the cold autopsy room. I saw Guillermo speaking with a tall man in a long coat, there was a small blonde woman standing next to him. I smirked.

"Well, Mick St. John...who is she? Your groupie?"

Mick turned and smiled. "Good to see you too Angel."

I smiled and stared at the blonde, she gave me an uncomfortable smile.

"Don't worry babe, I'm not hungry right now."

"I guess that's good to know..."

I cocked my head to the side and just stared at her. "Why do I make you so uncomfortable?"

"Excuse me?" She looked a bit shocked by my question.

"Well, you're obviously accustomed to being around vampires, so why are you so uncomfortable with me?"

She stared at me for a second. "Because...you're looking at me like you wish I was naked or something..."

Mick and Guillermo laughed, I just smirked.

"I do wish you were naked...you are after all, a very beautiful woman...who wouldn't want to see you naked?"

Mick smiled down to her. "Beth...you have to forgive Angel, she tends to forget her manners."

I smiled. "Only in the presence of beauty..." I turned to Guillermo. "I need to pick up my normal order."

He nodded and walked off into another room, when he came back out he had a black bag. I smiled and took it from him.

I turned back to Mick. "I guess I'll see you soon."

He nodded. "See you later."

I smiled at Beth one last time then turned and walked out.

-Next Day-

Saturday is my favorite day ever. Seriously, whoever came up with the idea of Saturday's need to receive the Nobel Prize or something.

I got to sleep in until nearly 3 o'clock. I was woken up by my cellphone ringing.

After nearly falling out of my freezer I finally got to it.

"What?"

_"What...I don't earn a hello?"_

I sighed, Katie's lucky that I love her. "Sorry Katie, you woke me up from a...nap..."

She laughed. _"I swear, you sleep more than any human should..."_

"Yea, probably..."

_"So, get your little ass out of bed and come up here and see me..."_

I sighed. "Up where?"

_"Mom's work, I'm subbing for a sick Secretary, and you're going to come up and keep me company."_

"You are the biggest bitch ever."

_"Aw...I love you too!"_

"Give me an hour or so."

-The Office-

When I walked in, I saw Katie sitting behind the desk. She had her feet propped up on the desk and had some movie playing on the computer.

"Why do you need me, you have all the entertainment you could possibly want."

She laughed. "Yea, but it's a lot more fun watching movies with you here."

She sat up and grabbed a chair. She pulled it up beside hers behind the desk.

"Now sit your ass down and lets watch Sixteen Candles."

I laughed.

Tonight is going to be interesting.


	6. Awake

Chapter 6-Awake

"Well, no one told me it was 'Bring a Bitch to Work' day."

I glared up at Josef, it was almost sun-down and he had just came strolling through the office. He was standing in front of the desk smirking down at me. Katie was in her moms office trying to convince her to order some pizza, so once again, I was alone with him.

"They thought it would be a nice change from the normal 'My Boss Is A Total Ass' day."

"You know_,Maralyn,_ every time I talk to you, you bring something up about my ass, I think you have some deep desire to see it."

I smirked. "Why, when I can just look at your face?"

He smirked and leaned down to where is face was mere inches from mine. "No, you see, you've messed up. I know you think I'm good looking, I can sense it. So, any insults regarding my looks coming from you is pointless."

"Yea, but it sure makes me feel better."

"You know, insulting others to make yourself feel better is a sigh of confidence issues."

I nodded sarcastically. "Yes, your so right, oh smart one. Please, tell me what I can do to fix it."

"You know, one day, someone is going to get sick of your sarcastic bitch attitude and shut you up."

I smiled. "Yes, well, until then, I'll continue being the sarcastic bitch everyone has come to know and hate."

He shook his head. "Most women try to at least be civil when they don't like someone..."

"I'm not one for civility."

"Obviously." Was all he said before he turned and walked down the hall towards his office.

Angel one, Josef zero.

-Later-

It was 2 AM, I was hungry, and bored. Katie had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago on the couch in her moms office. So I was stuck alone behind the secretary desk.

The building had been quiet for quite some time now, so when I heard a door shut rather hard, I jumped.

Josef appeared from the hall carrying two tall glasses. He put one down on my desk and took a sip from his glass. I looked at the glass then back to him.

"Relax, it's just blood, not like I put a roofer in it or anything." He said with a smirk.Then he turned and walked back into the hall towards his office.

The blood was amazing...maybe I should go thank him?

Nah...

-2 Hours Later-

Katie had woken up a few minutes after I got rid of the empty glass. We were sitting behind the computer watching another movie, she was still tired and kept dosing off.

"Why don't you just go back in there and sleep?"

She shook her head. "Cause, I'm supposed to be out here."

"You weren't out her for over an hour and the place is still running...God Katie, just go get some sleep, I'm sick of seeing you nearly fall out of your chair...it was funny the first couple of times but now it's just annoying."

"Oh thanks a lot."

I smiled at her. "Anytime love..."

Katie didn't get up, but I wasn't going to argue with her. I had other things on my mind.

"Hey...um...I'll be right back..."

I got up and walked towards the hall.

"Where are you going?"

I gave her a quick glance over my shoulder. "The bathroom."

I didn't even knock on his door, I just walked right in. He just stared at me, then got up and walked over to where he was right infront of me.

I leaned back against the door and locked it.

"Thanks for the blood."


	7. Give It To Me

Chapter 7-Give It To Me

It was almost an hour later that I came back from Josef's office. Katie was fast asleep in the chair, I have a feeling she's been there for a while, otherwise she would have come looking for me.

Josef, well, what can I say about him. Most amazing sex I've ever had? Somehow I don't think that quite fit it, it was almost as if he knew just what to do to send me over the edge. He was the true definition of a sex God, and I was hooked.

All I wanted to do was go back into that office and fuck him senseless...again...

I sighed and sat down in the chair, that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Him and I knew that it was a one time thing, it was a 'one night stand'. We knew that, but I still wouldn't mind repeating it. Seriously, I'd have to be stupid to not want to do it again.

I poked Katie rather hard, she jumped and fell out of her chair. I just laughed.

That made me feel a little better.

-Week's Later-

It was getting cold in LA. I didn't mind, I loved the cold, obviously, I sleep in a freezer for God's sakes.

I was curled up on the couch, a glass of blood in one hand, and a book in the other. Even the undead like to read. I'm not much of a TV person, the only time I watch it is for the news. To see what that idiot we call 'The President' is doing this week.

I think that a vampire should run for president. Now that would be funny.

I was just really getting into my Edgar Allen Poe story when someone knocked on the door.

"Shit."

I got up and ran to the kitchen, I gulped the last remains of the blood down and then ran the glass under some water.

I ran back to the door and opened it without even checking to see who it was. When I opened it, I wished I would have looked first.

"Hello dear."

I rolled by eyes. "Josef, what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come visit?"

I glared at him. "No."

He smiled. "Are you going to make me stand out here in the hall or what?"

I sighed and stepped out of the way so he could pass. He stepped in and looked around. My apartment was small, I knew that's what was running through his mind.

"What are you doing here Josef?"

He turned and smiled at me, then very obviously looked me up and down. "I came to profess my undying love of course."

I glared at him again. "Let me guess, you're horny."

He smirked and in one swift movement, he pulled me into his arms. "Maybe."

I smirked up at him. "Why don't you get one of the many freshies you have around your house."

"Oh well, you know, humans get so boring after awhile...they don't have our stamina."

"Most women would be offended by this...you know that right?"

He grinned. "Yes, but we all know that you, my dear Maralyn, aren't like other women."

"Damn straight."

"So I'm making you an offer..."

"What? Enter into a purely physical relationship with you, one that is strictly about sex and nothing else?"

He grinned again. "Well, that is the general idea. You in?"

"Deal."

-Next Day-

My alarm went off on my phone, it was 6:20 and time for me to get up for school. I was on the floor in the living room, a blanket off the couch was draped over me. I felt Josef stir next to me and I sighed.

"You think they missed you at work last night?"

"I'm sure they did."

I sat up and rubbed my face. I was exhausted, and the floor was uncomfortable.

I don't even remember falling asleep out here, all I remember about last night was sex...lot's and lot's of sex. I stood up, walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water was a nice feeling, since I didn't get to my freezer last night, the cold water helped put my body temperature to where it needed to be.

I had my back turned to the door of the shower, I heard it open and turned. Josef stepped in and shoved me against the wall of the shower. He smirked at me for a moment, then attacked my mouth with his.

French kissing a vampire who is excited is hard. Lot's of tongue cutting is involved. But it's defiantly worth the pain. Hell, the pain made it better.

His hands were running down my body, I felt his hand rub over the scar on my breast. He pulled back and looked down.

"What's that?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

I pulled him back into a kiss, but he pushed away.

"Why do you have a cross-scar on your chest?"

I glared at him. "Seriously, do you wanna talk, or do you wanna fuck, because I'm on a tight schedule here!"

He stared at me for a second.

Apparently Josef's not one for talking.


	8. Right Where I Need To Be

Chapter 8- Right Where I Need To Be

"Oh! Shit! Fuck me sideways!"

Josef laughed. "I think that would be an uncomfortable position."

I slammed my hand down on his chest, he grimaced.

"It's not funny, I'm 3 hours late for school."

I stood up and started looking for my clothes. He rolled over to look at me, and used his arm to prop his head up. "Why do you even go? Katie said you don't even try to pass."

I glared at him. "How do you think I pay for this apartment?"

"Prostitution?"

I kicked him in the side. He groaned.

"My boss at the restaurant pays for it as long as I stay in school, cause I can't afford it."

"You know, you can just skip today, we could well, 'hang out'."

I laughed. "Hearing a 400 year old use the term 'hang out' is probably the funniest thing ever."

He glared up at me. I was walking past him towards my room so I could get dressed, he grabbed my leg.

"What Josef?"

He smiled up at me. "What would you rather, school or me?"

He ran his hand up my leg, he traced his fingers on the inside of my thigh. I hit my knees and stared at him.

He smirked. "That's what I thought."

I leaned over him, his hand ran up my back and the other across my chest. I kissed him and he pulled me down on top of him.

"School can suck it."

He laughed.

"I can name a few things you can suck."

I laughed, yea, I would much rather stay home.

-Later-

"I swear to God, people have the worst timing."

I crawled off of Josef and over to my cellphone that was laying on the other side of the room.

"Let it ring."

Josef grabbed a hold of my ankle, I kicked him off. "It might be important."

"Hello?"

_"Angel, where were you today?"_

I groaned. "I'm not feeling well."

_"Really? You sound fine."_

"Oh sorry, cough, cough...better?"

Katie laughed. "_Seriously why did you miss today?"_

"I woke up late."

_"Oh..."_

"Why?"

_"It was just weird cause Josef never showed up to work last night, and you were missing today, just funny that's all."_

"Oh what, you think he's with me?"

Josef laughed, apparently he knew what we were talking about.

"_No, it's just weird that's all."_

"Well, I'm gonna go..."

_"Okay, you better be there tomorrow."_

I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me. "Okay, I will."

_"Bye hon."_

"Bye."

I hung up and Josef was still laughing.

"Shut up."

"What are you going to do when Katie finds out?"

I turned and looked at him. "About what? Me being dead, or me and you?"

He smirked. "Both..."

"I don't plan on her finding out about either one."

"What am I just some closet fling?"

I nodded. "Yep."

He laughed. "Sadly I'm okay with that."

I shook my head. "You need to get dressed...if you miss work again, your employees are gonna send out a search team."

He sighed. "I'm going to go get in the shower."

I nodded. "I'll try not to bust in, I'll give you your privacy..." I said glaring up at him.

"If that's your way of complaining about me coming in your shower earlier, shut up cause you know you enjoyed it."

I smiled. "That I did."

He gave me one last smirk before walking into my bathroom.

-Next Morning-

I was sitting in first hour, American History. It kind of made me laugh to think that the stuff we learn about in here Josef has probably seen.

"Were you sick or something yesterday?"

I turned and looked at the girl sitting next to me. "I was having mad, passionate sex with a millionaire."

She gave me a glare. "Yea, right. Forgive me for being curious."

I laughed, people would never believe me even if I told them. I'm considered the freak around here after all.

The teacher rambled on, I stared off into space. I would much rather be at home, with Josef, having sex.

Lot's and lot's of sex.

"Angel, Angel?"

I shook my head and looked up at the teacher. "Yes?"

"Is there some place you'd rather be or something?"

I smirked. "Of course not, I live to hear people killing each other, it really gets me off you know?"

She glared at me. "Watch your mouth Angel."

I smiled. "Sorry, you know, when I get excited..."

She shook her head and went back to her lecture.

I really want to go home.


	9. Sweetest Pain

Chapter 9-Sweetest Pain

Weeks went by, things stayed the same. Josef would come over to my house at about 3 AM, and we would have amazing sex. He always brought the best blood over with him, one of the great things about him coming over.

"You know, I'm starting to think you only want me for the blood I supply."

"And your body, you can't forget that."

He laughed and handed me the glass.

"That's okay, I only want you for your body too."

I smiled. "Well then, I guess we know where we stand."

He grinned and took a sip of the blood from his glass. "Guess we do."

Over the last few weeks me and Josef had become friends, sorta. I mean how good of friends can you be with someone that you have a strictly physical relationship with?

I heard his phone go off in his pocket, he gave me one last smirk then answered it.

"Hey Katie...what? Katie...calm down, I can't understand you...breathe Katie...Okay, give me ten minutes."

"What's wrong?"

"Katie's mom just passed out."

He ran towards the door and I followed him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I shut and locked the door behind us.

"I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"Katie's my best friend, her mom just passed out, I'm going with you."

"How are we going to explain this?"

"I dunno, I ran into you on the street."

"It's 3 in the morning...they don't know you're a vampire..."

The elevator doors opened, he stepped off and I followed close behind.

"But wait...does Katie know you are?"

He stopped and turned to look at me. "Yes..."

I thought my jaw was going to hit the floor.

"Close your mouth _Maralyn,_ you're reminding me what that big mouth is good for."

He turned and started walking again. I ran after him.

"How long has she known?"

He sighed, and opened the passenger door, I sat down in the sports car.

When he sat down in the drivers side I asked again. "How long?"

He started the car and put it into gear. The tires squealed as we took off.

"Since she was really young..."

I looked at him. "Explain...please..."

He sighed. "Katie's mom was originally one of my freshies, about two months after she started working for me she was raped. Then three months later she found out she was pregnant. When I found out, I flipped. I hunted the bastard down and killed him..."

I just stared at him. "Wow..."

"Why do you think that Katie and I are so close? I've been the only father figure in her life since she was born..."

I looked down at my hands. Who knew Josef had a heart?

-Katie's House-

Katie was in the living room when we arrived. She was shaking, Josef grabbed her and pulled her into the hug.

"It's okay Katie, she just fainted, she'll be fine."

Katie smiled up at him. "I know...it just scared the shit out of me."

Katie looked past Josef and saw me, her face showed her shock.

"Angel...what are you doing here?"

"I...um..."

She pulled out of Josef's hug and just stared at him.

"Were you two...together when I called?"

Josef sighed. "Katie, now is not the time, where's your mom?"

She looked at me then back at him. "She's...in her room."

Josef nodded and walked past Katie towards a hallway. It left me and Katie alone.

"You two are sleeping together aren't you?"

I bit my lip and looked at her.

"Yea..."

She just stared at me, the hurt obvious on her face.

"Katie...I'm sorry...don't be mad at me..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed. "Cause, it's not like it's anything serious...it's strictly for sex..."

"Oh yea, cause that makes me feel so much better."

"Katie...please don't be mad at me..."

"Don't be mad?! I just found out that my best friend and God-father are sleeping together."

I bit my lip again. "I'm sorry..."

"You know, it was bad enough that you hide what you are from me, but now you hide this..."

"Hide what I am?"

She scoffed. "Please Angel, I'm not stupid, I've grown up with vampires my whole fucking life. You're a vampire, it's obvious. You don't eat, you stay out of the sun, you're always trying to sleep during the day, and you stay up late. I would have to be blind not to notice it."

"Well what am I supposed to tell you? I just found out today that you knew vampires exist. Did you expect me to just come out and say, 'oh by the way, I know we just met barely nine months ago, but I'm a vampire, I hope that's okay with you.'...If I did shit like that I would be dead by now."

She sighed and stared at me. I heard Josef walk back into the room.

"Katie, calm down it's not her fault."

She turned to him. "Bullshit it's not...we're supposed to be friends and she can't even tell me that you two are fucking each other!"

"She doesn't have to tell you every aspect of her life...somethings are personal you know."

She glared at him, I had never seen Katie this angry. Hell, I'd never seen Katie angry at all.

"I know that, but understand how I feel right now. I'm not going to be able to look at you the same."

I laughed. "Why? Because I'm fucking Josef?"

She shook her head. "Because, you don't trust me..."

I sighed. "Katie, I don't trust anyone..."

She gave me a sad smile. "I know, I just hoped that maybe, you could learn to trust me..."

I looked from Katie to Josef. "I think...um...I think I'm gonna go..."

I turned and ran out the door. Josef yelled after me, but was smart enough to know better than to follow me.


	10. As Long As Your Mine

Chapter 10- As Long As Your Mine

It had been several hours since I left Katie's house. I hadn't heard from either of them, but I really didn't mind. I needed to be alone right now. I didn't realize how much I actually cared about Katie, she had quickly become a very important person in my life.

I didn't like that at all. People who I rely on tend to disappoint me. I don't think I could live if Katie disappointed me.

And Josef, I had gotten used to him in my life. Hell, I had gotten used to mind-blowing sex in my life.

Fuck me, this sucks.

My cellphone started ringing, I pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, it's Josef...meet me at my office..."_

He hung up, and I sat there.

I guess I better get over there.

-Josef's Office-

I opened his door, he looked up at me from behind his desk.

"I'm shocked that you came."

I smirked. "Boy, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that..."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you ever serious?"

I shook my head. "Nope..."

He stood up and walked over to me. "You know, I think that there is a good reason for that...so why don't you tell me what it is?"

I shook my head. "I'd rather not if you don't mind."

Josef continued anyway. "Like, for example, why did you change your name?"

"Josef, remember, the beautiful thing about our relationship is that we do not talk...we fuck, but don't talk."

"Why do you not want to talk about your old life at all?"

"I just don't okay...anyway why does it matter?"

"I was just wondering why a girl so young as you has such trust issues."

"Why do you care?! My trust issues have nothing to do with you! Me trusting you has nothing to do with me fucking you."

"Why does it always come back to us fucking?"

"Because, that's all we do...remember...you suggested it..."

"I remember..." He said looking away from me.

"So why this sudden need for information about my life?"

"Because...I've grown to care about you Maralyn."

"Please...don't call me Maralyn..." I said it in barely a whisper...

"It's your name...it's who you are...is it not?"

"No! It's who I was, now please, just call me Angel..."

"Who you were has a lot to do with who you are now, so you need to accept that."

I shook my head. "No, I don't, I have left that part of my life behind, it doesn't matter to me anymore."

"If it doesn't matter to you then why does it bother you so much me calling you Maralyn?"

"I...I...don't know..."

He pulled me over to the couch and made me sit. He sat next to me.

"Me and Katie talked a lot after you left...She said she worries about you because she can tell you have all this self-hatred...you can't live forever hating yourself...it just wont work."

I sighed and looked away from him. "What am I supposed to do Josef? What do you expect? Me to break down crying in your arms? Tell you all about the horrors I've suffered? Tell you how he whipped me, how he shoved scalding metal in my chest and branded me? Because if that's what you expect that's not going to happen."

I got up and ran for the door. Josef caught up with my in the lobby, his secretary looked at us in shock. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. The commotion of us running had brought everyone out of their offices, they stood and watched in shock.

"You are not running from me Maralyn, we will talk about this!"

I tried pulling my arm out of his grip, but it was like iron. "Josef, please, let me go."

He looked down at me, his eyes were the most serious I had ever seen them. "Never."

I stared at him in silence, then the next thing I knew, I was crying in his arms. He held me, and kept kissing me on the top of the head. He kept whispering 'it'll be okay' it my ear over and over again.

And I knew at that point, I was head over heals in love with Josef Konstantin.


	11. Somebody To Love

Chapter 11-Somebody To Love

"What the hell are you looking at? Get back too work!"

Josef's employees quickly scrambled back to their offices, pretending they didn't see anything. He walked me back to his office.

"Sit down."

I sat down on his couch, tears were still running down my cheeks, and I couldn't stop them. He walked back over and handed me a tall glass of blood and whiskey, I took it with shaking hands.

I couldn't force myself to look him in the eyes, I was extremely embarrassed. I had let him see me in a position no one else had. That bothered me...

"Maralyn...please look at me..."

I continued to stare at the floor, I bit my lip, trying to hold back a sob.

"Look at me!"

I could hear the pity and anger in his voice, I slowly looked up at him. We just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry..." Was all I could say.

He shook his head. "Sorry? For what?"

I pointed towards my tear-stained face. "This..."

"Why are you apologizing for crying?"

I took a long sip of my drink, then looked back up at him. "Because, you shouldn't have to see this..."

He walked closer and knelt down in front of me. "It doesn't bother me, besides, sometimes crying helps."

I sighed. "It wont help this time..."

He reached up and wiped my tears with his thumb, he smiled at me. "Please, just tell me about it..."

"It's a long story..."

He moved to where he was sitting next to me on the couch. "I've got forever..."

I bit my lip, and looked away from him. Could it really be that easy? To trust someone like that? Just open up and spill my story?

"Maralyn...please, it'll help to talk about it..."

I sighed, it's worth a shot right? "My full name is Maralyn Louise Sanchez, I was born in Texas. Both of my parents were doctors, I grew up going to the best private schools money could buy. 'Best of the best' is always what my dad would say...High school was the greatest thing in my life...or so I thought...I did everything at that school. Cheer leading, yearbook, newspaper...you name it, I did it..."

I took another gulp of my drink.

"One of the many times my picture was seen in the news paper, a vampire saw it...he, for some unknown reason, fell in love with me...I don't know what he saw that he liked so much..."

"Maybe because you're beautiful..."

I looked at him. "Lying doesn't get you far with me Josef..."

He shook his head. "I'm not lying..."

I ignored him and continued with the story. "Over the next few weeks, I always felt like someone was staring at me, but I ignored it because I was an idiot. Then one night, after I had went to bed, he snuck into my room and took me from my bed...He fed off of me a few times, so it didn't take long for me to figure out what he was. I tried to ward him off with the cross I always wore around my neck, but he just laughed...the cross was gold. So, his way of fixing me for what I tried to do, was to take a hot metal cross and brand in into my chest..."

I pulled my shirt down some so that he could get a good look at the scar, he had never had the chance to really see it.

"He would whip me a lot because I always cried, he said that crying was a weakness that I couldn't afford, he told me he would whip the crying out of me...and he did...it got to where he would whip me and I wouldn't make a noise, I knew if I did it would only piss him off..."

A few more tears ran down my cheeks and Josef quickly wiped them away. I gave him a small smile.

"Then after a year of what I thought was hell, he decided to turn me, and that's when the real hell started...I killed so many people Josef, he made me do it, I had no choice...it was like that for three years before I decided to try and escape...I staked him, used a piece of wood and staked the bastard. Then I set the place on fire I sat and watched it burn for a while, it was my own little end of my old life start of a new ceremony...and then I came here..."

Josef nodded, taking it all in. I drained the last of my drink and set the glass down on the floor. Josef pulled me into his arms, I had my head on his shoulder. I felt completely at peace in that moment. God does he smell good, a mixture of cologne and soap, with the tiniest hint of blood. I buried my head into the nape of his neck and placed a light kiss.

I don't ever want to leave his arms.

But, I know, good things never happen to me, so why get my hopes up?


	12. Crazy Bitch

Chapter 12- Crazy Bitch

I stayed with Josef the remainder of the morning, I decided to skip school today. All I wanted to do was spend time with Josef.

"God I'm tired."

He looked over at me and smiled. "Well, you can join me in my freezer today."

I laughed. "Are you hitting on me Mr. Konstantin?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

I laughed. "Well, at least you're honest about it."

He laughed, then reached over and took my hand in his. It was amazing how that simple gesture could send shivers down my spine. Of course he knew the affect he had on me, and he used it as much as he could.

He put my hand to his lips, he never looked at me, he just kept driving. I'm glad he didn't, because if he did he would have seen the change in my face. Just his simple actions were causing me to loose control of my appearance.

He smirked. "Control yourself my dear."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut up."

He laughed, I yanked my hand out of his, which only made him laugh harder.

"Sorry, I could see you out of the corner of my eye..." He still had a slight laughter to his voice.

"Oh yea, that sounds sincere."

"Just wait till we get home, I'll give you a reason to loose control...that is...if you're not to tired." He looked at me with that all knowing smirk of his.

I bit my lip. "I think I can find some energy for that."

He laughed. "Yea, that's what I thought you would say."

I couldn't explain it, I had never met anyone who had such a weird affect on me. I had never been in love with anyone, yet I knew that I loved Josef, it sounded ridiculous, I know, but, it's true.

We pulled up in front of a large mansion, I sighed.

"You know, most women would see this big house as you compensating for something..."

Josef smirked over at me."Yea, they might, but you know it's not."

I nodded, he started unbuckling, I quickly placed my hand on his to stop him from getting out of the car.

"What?" He asked looking at me curiously.

I gave him a smile and unbuckled. I moved toward him and positioned myself so I was straddling him.

"You know...when I was younger...one of my boyfriends had this really hot car...I always told my friends how great it would be to have hot sex in such a hot car..."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really now..."

I nodded. "And sadly, that was one fantasy I never got to fulfill...until now..."

I smirked and started untucking his shirt. He helped me unbutton it and we threw it to the back of the car. He practically ripped my shirt off, I guess he got sick of the buttons. My bra soon joined his shirt in the back. We struggled to get my pants off, who knew tight blue jeans could double as a make-do chastity belt. Once we finally got mine off, we didn't even try to get his off.

The steering wheel hurt my back like hell, I got a massive burn from the repeated rubbing against it. But it was so worth it.

I was panting as I laid my head on his bare shoulder. He smirked.

"So...any other fantasies you want to play out?"


	13. Black Parade

Chapter 13- Black Parade

I woke up in an unfamiliar freezer, I felt Josef pressed up against my back and couldn't help but smile. I elbowed him, he woke up with a groan.

"Is that a stake or are you just happy to see me?"

He groaned in my ear, still half asleep.

"So vocal when you first wake up, so articulate."

"Fuck you Maralyn."

I smirked. "Well, I think you've already done that!"

"It's not even one o'clock yet, go back to sleep."

He buried his head into my back, trying to get back to sleep. He moved his hand to rest on my hip, he pulled me even closer to him.

"How am supposed to sleep with you being so close? God, Josef, I can't even handle you touching my arm without wanting to jump your bones."

He laughed. "Well then, in the future we're gonna have a hard time sleeping in here then wont we?"

His comment shocked me. In the future? So he planned on me being around for a while...I guess...I hope...

He realized that my silence meant that his comment had shocked me.

"Well...I mean...if you plan...or want to be over here...you know..."

I smiled, and for once had no smart-ass comment to come back with. I rolled over and looked him in the eyes, he just stared back at me.

"You couldn't keep me away if you tried."

He leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips. When he pulled back I was smiling at him.

"What?" He asked, his face showing his confusion.

"I once read this book, where this boy talks about feeling 'infinite', I never realized what he was talking about till now."

Josef smiled at me, I could tell he still didn't get exactly what I meant.

"You make me feel infinite..."

I curled my head into his chest, he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too."

-That Night-

I walked into his office, Katie was sitting behind the secretary desk again. I walked up to it and stared down at her.

We stared at each other for a while, before she jumped up and ran around to hug me.

"I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I was a total bitch earlier!"

I shook my head. "No! I should have told you about me and Josef..."

She smiled. "So, I'm guessing you were with him today huh?" She nudged me playfully. "That's why you weren't at school."

I smiled.. "Actually, I dropped out..."

I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "You what?! How are you going to afford your apartment?"

I smiled again. "I'm moving in with Josef this weekend."

She let out a squeal that hurt my ears, and probably any vampire in a mile radius, and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you at school and all, but I'm so happy for you!"

"Yea...how about we talk about this when I come out, I need to talk with Josef."

She nodded. "He's in his office..."

I smiled one last time before turning down the hall. I opened Josef's door without knocking. He was in a pretty heated phone conversation. He didn't even notice me come in.

"I'd like to remind you that I don't respond well to threats...yes well, let's see how well that works out for you!"

He slammed the phone down, I cleared my throat, he looked up at me." How long have you been standing there?!"

I gave him a small smile. "Not long, long enough to know that wasn't a friend on the other line..."

He stood up and walked over to me. "It's nothing, this business gets a little competitive you know..."

I nodded, he leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips. He pulled me to him, I could tell something was wrong. He kept kissing me on the top of the head.

"Josef, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing love, don't worry about it."

I nodded, still not believing him. But if it was something bad I knew Josef would tell me, I trusted him completely.


	14. The Ghost Of You

Chapter 14- The Ghost Of You

Josef closed the small book; his hands were shaking terribly, tears of anger running down his cheeks. The full moon beamed down through the windows of his large office, it was a beautiful night. Maralyn would have loved it.

Maralyn…thoughts of her always ran through his mind on nights like this, especially on this particular night.

Tonight makes ten years without her. Ten years since she had been taken from him…

He heard his office door open, but he didn't even try to wipe his cheeks, it wasn't the first time Katie had seen him cry

She knelt down in front of him, her green eyes were full of tears.

"It's been ten years, and I still miss her every single day." Josef was holding the journal close to his chest. Katie bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"It wasn't your fault Josef..."

"Yes it was, if I would have just not gotten involved in the whole thing it wouldn't have happened."

"Maralyn wouldn't want you to live the rest of your life this way!" Every year they've had the same argument, and every year Katie had to watch her God-father go further and further into a depression.

He shook his head. "They warned me but I didn't listen, and now, look where I am."

Eleven years ago the FBI contacted Josef about some fraud that one of his clients had been involved in. They told him that the only way they could nail the guy was if Josef co-operated with them. He agreed and soon the man was caught and thrown in jail.

But Josef didn't know that the man was in the mob. It leaked out that Josef was the one that helped the government track down the member, and soon there was a price on his head.

But after many failed attempts, they switched their views from him to Maralyn. Josef didn't realize they knew about Maralyn, but in his natural paranoid nature, he had her flagged by body guards. Apparently, the mobs price on her head had raised to over 25 million dollars, so one night when she was out on a run, the two vampire body guards snatched her away.

Of course, they told the people the two easiest ways to kill her.

Two days later, after much panic, Josef received her body in a box on his door step.

"You ready to go?" Katie asked, shaking Josef out of the memory that had been playing though his mind.

He nodded. They stood up and walked out.

Every year it was the same, on May 2nd Josef would lock himself in his office and read Maralyn's journal, and let it bring him back through those few beautiful months he had with her. Then Katie would come by and they would drive out to the cemetery.

They would take separate cars of course, Katie knew Josef would stay out there for hours, just sitting next to her grave. So Katie never stayed to long, she felt he deserved sometime to be alone with her.

When they walked onto the cemetery grounds, Josef had started to shake again. Katie grabbed his hand.

"It's okay..."

He let out a bitter laugh. "Do you remember the last thing she said to you before you were turned?"

Katie smiled. "Life's a bitch until you die."

He nodded. "Personally, I think that death is worse."

She squeezed his hand as they walked up to her headstone, she placed the flowers on her grave.

They stood there in silence for nearly half an hour. Katie finally turned to Josef and gave him a hug.

"I'll let you be alone..."

He hugged her back. "Thanks."

Katie was halfway to her car when she turned back to look. She saw the same thing every year.

She wiped her face and continued walking to her car. Something told her that Josef wouldn't be around to reach the next anniversary of her death. She got in her car and drove away.

Josef was on his knees in front of the grave, weeping. He ran his finger tips over the picture of Maralyn that adorned the tombstone.

"You make me feel infinite..."

-fin-

Note: So, how much do you hate me right now?


End file.
